


My-So Called Life The Next Generation

by Lalla527



Category: My So-Called Life
Genre: F/M, New Generation and Old Generation Characters, Old Characters, mature themes, new characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalla527/pseuds/Lalla527
Summary: This story is a whole new generation of MYSCL along with the characters from the original show as grown up and how their lives tie together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is mixture of new generation and old generation. the original characters are in this fanfic but are grown up. this was an old story that i found in my many fanfics and i took it and started to rewrite it. i'm still working on it. ~Lalla  
> ps. this story will have multiple Pov's

Chapter 1  
Anna Pov  
Today is the first day back to school the day every teenager like dreads even if their summer was completely and utterly boring like mine was even though my family and I went on vacation the entire summer.  
“Anna hurry up you’re gonna be late!!” my mom yells from downstairs, I sigh and grab my stuff “coming” I yell back as I give myself one last look over and then leave. 

I wait by the bus stop for Brienna, I haven’t gotten my license but Brienna just got hers but my mom is so over protective I’m not allowed to go with Brienna anywhere in her car till she has been driving for at least a few months but what she doesn’t know can’t hurt her. Brienna pulls up in front of me in her brother TJ’s car with a smirk.

“Why do you have TJ’s car” I ask her looking at her as she lights a cigarette then hands it over to me and lights another for herself another thing my mother doesn’t know that I do, “TJ got a new car so I finally get this baby that I have wanted since he turned 16, who wouldn’t want this little red Jetta” said Brienna. I grin “this is true, well at least one of us has a car now” I said rolling my eyes and Brienna smirks “Momma dukes still won’t let you get a license” said Brienna with a laugh “I’m working on convincing her into it” said Anna with a smile as they pull into Liberty Highschool Parking lot.

Brienna and I get out of the car just as her brother pulls in a long with another car right behind him, a black mustang “so how was the vacation this summer” asks Brienna as she lights another cigarette then offers me another one. I take another since it will be the last until lunch probably, I light it and watch Tj get out of his car then I glance back at the mustang curiously because I’ve never seen the person in it before it’s definitely a guy even though the windows are tinted I just know it’s a guy. I continue to look over at Tj and his friend Brody that’s when the guy in the mustang gets out of his car, a really hot guy.

I watch him walk to the other side of his car and lean against his car joining TJ and Brody as he lights his own cigarette “earth to Anna I asked you a question” said Brienna as she then follows my line of sight as I continue to look at the boy across the way, at his light brown hair that falls in front of his face as he lights his cigarette, the leather jacket he has on and black jeans all the way down to his black boots “huh what’d you say” I said to Brienna when she nudges me “I asked you if you met any hot guys while away this summer but why are you staring at my brother and his friends well one in particular, I mean I get it, my brother has some hot friends but like_ “is he new” I interrupted as I finally turn away when he glances over at us with his piercing blue eyes “yes, he moved here over the summer, his name is Jesse” said Brienna as she throws her cigarette to the ground.

We walk towards the school “you’re into him aren’t you, out of all the guys you pick one of my brothers friends” said Brienna as she opens her locker and throws her jacket in it “who’s hot” said a voice from behind us “Cheriski nice to see ya” said Brienna rolling her eyes “and to answer your question our best friend Anna here has a crush on Jesse the new kid” said Brienna giving Mason a kiss on the cheek as he does the same to both of us “Jesse as Tino’s friend Jesse” said Mason, “I do not have a crush on him, he’s cute that’s all” I said with a shrug.

I close my locker just as Jesse walks by us and goes to his locker which somehow is next to his friends, “guess Tino really did find a way to get his locker near his and Brody’s god forbid they aren’t all together after their male bonding this summer” said Brienna as I once again look at him as he removes his jacket throwing it in his locker then leans against his locker after closing it “and well I like the way he leans against things, he leans great” I said and they both laugh.

I look at them both “what it’s true” I said then I look away again when he looks over at us along with Brody and Tj “now they are staring at us and he is definitely staring at you” said Brienna, “this is like girl talk or whatever so I’m gonna go” said Mason and Brienna smirks “yes go join my brother and the rest of the Embryos” said Brienna with a grin “I plan too” said Mason giving them a mock salute “Embryos” I said questioningly. 

Brienna rolls her eyes “it’s this band they formed over the summer, Frozen Embryos and because Cheriski heard about their little band try out for a base guitarist he decided to jump on the chance and has now been bonding with my brother and his friends also, basically we our losing our third musketeer for music “before I know it, I’ll lose you because they will look for back up vocals or something” said Brienna sarcastically and I laugh “yes because they’d really want me to sing with them, beside I’m more of a solo type anyway” I tell her with a laugh, “a singing introvert” said Brienna teasingly.

The bell rings “well I’m off to English” said Anna and Brienna gives her a wave as she walks off.

Jesse Pov

Today is my first day at Liberty High school, I'm the new kid, me and my older brother who is from Three Rivers just moved back here this past summer, my dad passed away when I was 13 so my brother has full custody of me, well not so much anymore because I am 18 but he is still like a parent to me more than my dad was when he was alive anyway. I was technically born here in Three Rivers and we lived here when I was small but I don't remember it at all because we moved to New York during my brothers senior year of high school. I wasn't too thrilled about moving here to this small town because everything I know is in the city.

Once we actually settled in this past summer I became okay with the change especially after getting to know my brother's friends kids who are the same age as me so at least today when I start in a new school I have some friends their names are TJ, Brody and Mason but Mason is also best friends with TJ’s little sister Brienna, he’s younger than us but when we decided to form our band he tried out for base guitar and the rest is history I guess. Our band name is Frozen Embryos it was TJ's name that he came up with, I guess it was an old band name his dad used in High school. I'm kind of excited to drive the first day especially because I'm pretty proud of my car, me and my brother restored the car together it's an old black Mustang, coolest car ever. 

I pull into Liberty Highschool Parking lot and park next to TJ. I light a cigarette as I get out and walk over to join him and Brody “hey” I said as I take a drag of my cigarette, I look around at all the other kids pulling in and buses dropping off kids “welcome to the hell hole that is Liberty High” said TJ with a laugh and I smirk “school is school man, it always sucks” I said with a shrug then I feel like someone is staring at me from across the way so I glance over and it’s some girl with Brienna, I never seen her with Brienna or at least not at all this summer.  
Brienna was always only with Mason unless Mason was with us and then she was doing whatever Brienna does on her own. I look at the girl who is pretty but natural pretty, face of an angel I’d sayand now I’m already intrigued as she looks away with a blush when she realizes I noticed her staring. 

I smirk then look away “hey who’s that girl with Brienna” I ask curiously, “that’s Anna Krackow, Brienna’s other best friend, we grew up with her too, Brienna, Mason and Anna were always like the three musketeers” said TJ with a grin “how come I never saw her over the summer if they are all so close” I ask curiously, “she was away with her family somewhere” said Brody and then TJ chuckles “why so curious man, she’s kinda young to be looking at” said TJ and I laugh “what she’s like sixteen right” I said with a laugh and they both chuckle “actually she hasn’t turned sixteen yet, I think in a few weeks plus she has the most protective mother on the planet dude, I don’t even think she can date, not that any of us actually date girls anyway” said TJ with a shrug. 

I follow them into the school and they wait for me while I get my schedule and locker which is actually next to their lockers “I switched the locker number so you were next to me and Brody” said TJ with a wink “I don’t even wanna know how you did that” I said and TJ chuckles as I open my locker and put my jacket in it, “easy I hooked up with one of the girls that volunteers in the office and convinced her to do it for me” said TJ with a grin.

I roll my eyes then I glance down the hall and again that girl Anna is looking at me but she once again looks away when I look at her “I think Anna has thing for you” said Brody with a chuckle, TJ chuckles too, I just shrug and side glance her and I think I might have a small thing for Anna, “stay away man, I know how you think but that girl is the type that wants a boyfriend probably and last I checked you don’t do girlfriends” said Brody with a smirk and I shrug “I don’t besides she is young but I have eyes and she is pretty” I said as the bell rings, I look at my schedule “damn calculus first thing in the morning” I growl and shake my head as Mason walks up to us.

“Hey guys, hows the first day goin” said Mason and I shrug “only first period man, not sure yet” I said with a grin “I guess we have Calculus together so I guess follow me” said Mason with a grin and I look over at him as we walk down the hallway together “you’re a sophomore I said how are you in Calculus” I ask him and he smirks “I’m exceptionally good at math and I was so bored last year I finally convinced them to let me move up to something harder” he tells me “if you do Calculus now what the hell would you do senior year” I ask curiously as we sit down in the back of the class “I’d have all my credits in math and won’t have to take it, cool shit right” said Mason and I smirk “yeah guess we have exceptional math skills in common” I said with a grin.

Calculus was boring for sure because it’s only the first day so it was just going over what we will get into this year. When the bell finally rung I was relieved I don’t know how I feel about math first thing in the morning and as good as I am at it, I don’t like it. I take my schedule out again to see what I have next when I bump into someone “oh shit sorry” I said only to look at Anna who is picking up her books quickly off the floor and I bend down handing her the last book and she looks up at me blushing again which I find to be incredibly sexy I have no idea why. I swear I’ve developed a thing for innocence and I have to keep reminding myself she is young because the attraction is there.

Both of us stand up “uh hey, sorry bout that I wasn’t looking where I was goin” I said with a laugh and she kind of shakes herself out of it from staring at me in shock “it’s um okay really I wasn’t exactly looking either” said Anna shyly “I’m Jesse, you’re friends with Brienna and Mason right, you’re Anna” I said and she looks at me surprised “yeah” she said tucking her hair behind her ear as the second bell rings “well it was nice meeting you” she said then rushes off. I turn to watch her go my eyes traveling down her body looking at her sweet ass then I sigh “I’m so screwed” I say to myself then turn away walking to find my next class.

I find the English Classroom pretty easily and the teacher hadn’t started anything so I hand her the transfer paper with my name on it as she looks up at me, she was young well in her twenties definitely and really pretty, she looks at my name and her breath catches then she looks up at me “Jesse Catalano, you wouldn’t happen to be related to a Jordan Catalano” she asks me and I grin “yeah that’s my brother we just moved back here, you know him” I ask even though obviously she does and I’m thinking pretty well since yet another woman who blushes “yeah we um went to school here together, I’m sorry I’m Miss Chase” said Miss Chase, I grin and I give her a nod then make my way to sit next to Brody who is in my English class.

Brody looks over at me “you make English teacher’s blush some talent there and she’s pretty hot right” said Brody and I laugh “she knew my brother and I’m thinking maybe she knew him pretty well” I tell him and Brody chuckles “maybe they used to date” said Brody and I laugh “doubt it, the only girl my brother has ever been hung up on all these years is some girl he calls Red, I don’t even know her actual name, I was too young to even know who she is if I saw her. knowing my brother she is probably one of the girls he hooked up with back in the day, we are kind of a like when it comes to relationships, well except I’m not hung up on some girl like he has been now for the last like twenty years” I said to him and Brody laughs then Miss Chase starts talking and we look over at her. Brody grins “either way she’s hot for a teacher” said Brody and I roll my eyes at him while my mind goes back to an innocent looking little blonde with a sexy body who is technically a little young for me but seems to be crushing on me which makes her even more tempting.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela Pov  
As soon as this boy walked in I couldn't believe it, he kind of looked like Jordan Catalano I mean it's been many years since I've seen him and it is very possible he has a son which still kind of stung that maybe he is married or something but I obliviously was not sure if he is Jordan's Child, they could not even be related at all. Then he spoke and he said his name was Jesse Catalano and he turned out to be Jordan’s younger brother.

Brienna Pov  
I look over at Anna "want to skip second" I ask her with a shrug, Anna nods "I just want to go to my locker first, meet you in the girl’s room" "yeah fine with me I have geometry this period" said Anna. My phone vibrates in my locker, meet me in the boiler room. I sigh then head towards the boiler room and text Anna to tell her that I have to make a visit to the boiler room.

I head towards the boiler room to meet him on one of our many secret meetings no one knows about us at all, we keep it our secret it’s just a good time thing anyway, Anna doesn’t know because well it happened over the summer while she was gone not really sure how it happened it just did.

I get downstairs and there he is, the guy I’ve know my entire life Mason Cheriski, who also ended becoming hot like over night or maybe we just were always secretly attracted to each other but whatever it is, it happened because of all that time alone this summer and one drunken night we kissed and the kissing lead to fooling around then well we had sex then we just continued to have sex like all summer.

I look at him leaning against the wall waiting for me and he turns to look at me with a grin and I walk towards him. Mason pulls me to him by my waist and our lips crash together as he spins us around so I’m against the wall as we kiss with his body against mine. His hands slide down my body to my ass and he kisses down my neck back to my lips.  
“Fuck I missed this, it’s been too long” said Mason in between kisses then he is kissing back down my neck until I pull him back to my lips and our tongues and teeth clash and I pull on his lower lip with my teeth making him growl and press me harder into the wall as his hands slide under my skirt to my panties and I slide my hands to his belt unbuckling it and then unbuttoning his pants and unzipping them as he slides his fingers into me making me moan.

Mason slides his fingers in and out of me while lightly rubbing my clit “did you miss me beautiful” he asks me sexily in my ear as I slide his jeans down his hips “I missed your cock definitely” I whisper sexily as I stroke him and he chuckles “only my cock” he said as I slide my hand up and down his length earning a groan from him “and you’re lips, you’re face, everything that makes this so fucking hot” I tell him and he grins “I always did love your honesty” Mason said then his lips are back on mine as he fingers me.  
Until I feel it coming through out my entire body and he knows I’m almost there somehow he always just knows “are you going to come for me darling, give it to me” he whispers demandingly and it throws me over the edge, Mason groans when I come “fuck I love making you come” he growls then kisses me passionately then I manage to turn us around and pull his jeans down the rest of the way as I look up at him.  
I kiss down his neck as I stroke him and he groans then gives my hair a tug and kisses me passionately then I slide to my knees looking up at him. I give him a smirk then I slowly lick up his length while keeping my eyes on his and I lick around the head of his cock as I tease him “fuck just take me in between those pretty lips already” he growls giving my hair a tug “always in such a rush” I say teasingly and I once again lick up his length slowly.

Mason Pov  
Our secret meetings have been through the entire summer, the first drunken night we hooked up I thought it was just that a one night thing because we were both intoxicated but then one night while watching movies it happened again while we both completely sober then it just kept happening and it was too good to give up, so much passion and hot sex, so raw and real that neither of us can deny it. It had been a while since our last time being together because of me joining her brother’s band and kind of bonding with those guys which makes this a little complicated or more complicated because TJ is over protective and if I’m even considered his friend I’m not sure he will like the fact that I’ve been fucking his sister since the summer.

Again though neither of us can resist this and I don’t want to but I meant it I did miss her well us like this and I hate that I can’t just kiss her whenever I want and part of me wants more than just this because I’m starting to want her as more than just a hook up or even a friend but I just can’t seem to tell her or at least I don’t have the balls too. I was gonna try today down here but then I see her and I just wanted to kiss her senseless and now she’s on her knees and her mouth is around my cock, sucking me off like I’m the best lolli pop she’s ever had and fuck it’s so good. I groan when she takes me to the back of her throat and I move my hips as I watch her take me over and over in her mouth making me even more turned on by the fact that she keeps her eyes on me with my cock is in her mouth.

I know I’m close at any second I’m going to come undone because she is so fucking good at this and I keep trying to hold back because I want more, I want her mouth on me for longer but the thread is going to snap at any second, I mumble her name as I continue to fuck her mouth with my hand tight in her hair. “fuck baby, suck harder I’m almost there” I growl and she hollows out her cheeks and then I tighten my grip on her hair and thrust into her mouth then I let it go with a groan and empty my load in her mouth as she swallows it all.

I pull her up and push her up against the wall kissing her passionately “you’re so fucking good at that” I growl in between kisses “meet me later after band practice, we’ll go to our usual spot, I want to be inside you” I tell her and I kiss her again as the bell rings and I pull my pants up quickly, “I’ll leave first” I tell her and I kiss her again. We kiss all the way to the stairs “see you later beautiful” I said to her with a wink and I leave.

Angela Pov  
So I am on my way to Rayanne's house to talk to her about Jesse and Jordan Catalano, I have to tell someone or like talk to someone before I go crazy. So that's where I am now at Rayanne's house.  
“Hey so what’s the big news that you are interrupting my afternoon romp with Tino” said Rayanne as she sits across from me at her kitchen table and I pass her a coffee. I roll my eyes “I brought coffee at least” I said to her with a laugh “yeah yeah fine so what’s the news” she asks again.  
I sigh “well today I got a new student and well he’s Jordan Catalano’s brother, did you know Jordan moved back here” I ask her and she sighs “yeah I did” said Rayanne and I sigh “why didn’t you tell me” I ask her and she takes a drink of her coffee “because I know you’ll obsess over him being back here and it’s just history repeats itself but maybe certain things need to stay history” she tells me and I roll my eyes “I’m not going to obsess over him it’s just I’d rather know than run into him at like the grocery store or something” I tell her.

We’re both quiet until I break the silence “so why did only Jordan and Jesse move back, I mean I know Jordan is not like living with his dad but why is Jesse not with his father” I ask curiously and Rayanne sighs “because Jordan’s father died a few years back and now Jordan has been taking care of Jesse since, they moved back because Jesse was getting into trouble and he thought it would be good for him to come back here, not sure why I mean I found ways to get into trouble here when I was a kid not like it’s that hard but I guess Jesse hanging around my kids and Mason Cheriski has been keeping him out of trouble, I mean we all are friends everyone can like keep an eye on these kids you know” said Rayanne with a shrug.

I take a drink of my coffee “Mason Cheriski is hanging around with your son now, what happened to Brienna, Mason and Anna are they best friends still” I ask curiously, Rayanne smirks “of course they are, Mason just happened to try out for the band TJ and Jesse put together with Brody, once they found out Jesse could sing they came up with this idea of putting together a band and Mason plays base guitar he tried out and they liked him, he’s a typical Cheriski, an over achiever that has to join everything” said Rayanne with a laugh and I grin.

TJ walks into the kitchen “hey ma” said TJ giving her a kiss on the cheek then kissing my cheek too “hey Ang” he says then he goes in the fridge taking an apple and biting into it “hey kiddo, how was Catalano’s first day” she asks curiously, TJ leans against the counter “good I guess but he’s already like crushin on some girl I think, it’s really weird like all summer he was all like I don’t do girlfriends and now today he is like practically drooling over one girl” said TJ with a chuckle then Brienna walks in “what girl” asks Brienna and TJ rolls his eyes “none of your business” said TJ and Brienna glares at him “you are such a an asshole it was just a question” said Brienna, TJ walks off “and you are a bitch” said TJ with a smirk then Brienna follows “I hate you you know that” she says from behind him as they walk out “yeah tell someone who cares” TJ said.

Rayanne rolls her eyes “it’s never ending the two of them with the name calling” said Rayanne just as Tino walks in giving Rayanne a lingering kiss “what are they at it about now” asks Tino referring to their children “Jesse supposedly is into some girl and Brienna was asking who and TJ of course tells her to mind her own business and so it starts from there” said Rayanne as they then hear a door slam and TJ yells bitch. We all look at each other.  
Tino smirks “so guess you know Catalano is back now huh” said Tino with a wink “yeah Jesse is in my English class” I said then Tino whispers something in Rayanne’s ear and she smirks “so are we done here” Rayanne asks I roll my eyes “god you two still are like fifteen inside or something, your children are like awake” I said with a laugh “and we have a car for a reason, we’re goin for a ride, hey sexy meet me at the car” said Tino with a wink as he walks out and Rayanne blow him a kiss.  
Rayanne watches him leave biting her lip “oh my god I’m leaving” I say with a laugh as Rayanne gets up “and so am I, I’m gonna go get laid in the backseat of the car because me and Tino will never grow up when it comes sex, gotta keep the marriage interesting and alive” said Rayanne as they walk out of the house, “where ya goin ma” asks TJ as he comes down the stairs “out with your father” said Rayanne and TJ shakes his head “forget I asked” he mumbles.

I look over at Rayanne as we get to the driveway “oh my god he knows” I said to her and she laughs “he’s eighteen and not stupid so yes he knows if the two of us leave at random that we are going to go have some fun somewhere vacant in our car” said Rayanne then gets in the passenger seat of the car and Tino beeps the horn and Rayanne waves as I get in my car just as Jesse Catalano pulls up in an older mustang then he gets out and it was like a flash back of a different time it was like looking at Jordan get out of his old red Pontiac. I watch him lean against his car lighting a cigarette, he doesn’t look exactly like Jordan when he was young, same blue eyes though and leans just like him too but his hair is a lighter and he is more on the tall thin side, Jordan was always more broad. I back out of the drive way and he looks over at me noticing that his English teacher is here at his friends house I’m sure is kind of weird.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Jesse Pov  
I lean against my car and wait for TJ then I look over at the other car that’s pulling out and it’s Miss Chase, my English teacher and then TJ comes outside “you’re parents know Miss Chase” I said questingly and TJ grins “yeah Angela Chase, she’s my moms best friend and Mason’s moms best friend like I said we all grew up together shit even Anna Krackow her father used to be Angela’s neighbor and was good friends with your brother for a while, Brian was like real smart that’s where Anna gets it from” said TJ as he lights a cigarette.

I smirk “so Anna is smart” I said as I light a cigarette and TJ chuckles “you really have a thing for her” he said teasingly, I roll my eyes “she’s cute that’s all not like I love her or something, she’s just cute, I’m not gonna like hook up with her or something, doubt she’s like that anyway” I said with a shrug even though part of me really wishes she was that kind of girl because I’d love to have her then again maybe she wouldn’t be as appealing if she were easy.  
Tino shrugs “yeah she isn’t like that, I don’t know dude just be careful she’s young with a really strict mom” said TJ with a laugh “I told you I’m not gonna do anything” I said just as a car pulls up and it’s Mason but Anna gets out of the passenger side and that’s when I feel something I’ve never felt in my life when it comes to women, jealousy, I felt jealous that she was in Cheriski’s car, I know they are only friends but it was still there because deep down, I want her to be with me in my car, fuck I need to get over this, it won’t ever happen, it can’t happen.  
Anna gives Mason a hug which again I feel that jealousy. Anna glances over at us and looks straight at me “hey” I said as she walks by and she says hi back then continues towards the house and I follow her with my eyes looking up and down her body again stopping at her ass, fuck it’s a nice ass. TJ gives me a shove and shakes his head “what” I said irritably “you were totally checking out her ass just now, you sure you can resist man because I don’t think you can” said TJ with a laugh. 

Mason comes over to us “resist what” he asks curiously looking between the two of us “Anna” said TJ with a grin as I roll my eyes “you like Anna, as in my Anna Krackow” said Mason and I look him up and down “your Anna Krackow” I say questingly and TJ laughs more “well no not like that I mean as in my friend, me and Anna aren’t like that” said Mason, “whatever and I don’t like her, she’s cute” I repeat again, “yeah well I think she think she has thing for you but you didn’t hear it from me” said Mason with a laugh.

I smirk “I figured that out on my own, she made it obvious by all the staring today and the blushing” I said and then I roll my eyes “where’s Brody thought we were practicing” I said as I light another cigarette, we hear a truck rumble into the drive way and it’s Brody, he jumps out of his truck “sorry guys, Mia Harthgrove kept me forever” said Brody with a smirk “you’re late because you were busy getting laid, nice priorties man” said Mason jokingly.  
Brody shrugs “Mia is sexy and just wanted too so badly couldn’t resist it” said Brody then turns around just as Mia jumps out of the truck “you brought her with you” I said irritatingly because I hate having girls around when we practice they know it because it’s a distraction, “well I need something to do later no sense in dropping her off” said Brody as Mia comes up to us and Brody throws an arm around her, “let’s go practice” he said with a grin.

TJ opens the garage door, the garage we spent hours sound proofing for us to practice in it until TJ’s dad can finish remodeling the loft with my brother and Brody’s dad, I close the garage door and I look over at Brody who gives Mia a lingering kiss and then goes behind his drums, I sigh to myself, this is gonna be a fucking horrible practice.

Anna Pov  
I go up to Brienna’s room “you didn’t tell me he was gonna be here” I said as I close the door and she rolls her eyes as she tosses a pack of cigarettes at me that I catch “shut up and have a cigarette so he’s here maybe you can just talk to him, I mean if you’re so interested in him” she said to me with a smirk and I light the cigarette I pulled from her pack “an actual conversation with him, no way I could barely say two sentences today at school when we bumped into each other” I tell her and rolls her eyes “you are making to big of a deal out of this, he’s just a guy” said Brienna and I laugh “yeah an incredibly good looking one that I can’t even form sentences around” I said and I sit on her window sill looking out at him as he walks towards the garage.  
Then I turn back to her “since when does Mia Harthgrove and Brody go out” I ask her and she scoffs “I don’t think they do much going out, they are sex buddies” she said to me and I roll my eyes “why is it that everyone has someone and I can’t even speak words to a cute guy” I said and then I sigh “I’m just meant to be alone” I said miserably and Brienna sighs “Anna you are not meant to be alone, you just need to just go after what you want, Jesse was looking at you too maybe he’s interested” said Brienna and I scoff “no way a guy like him would never be interested in me and he’s a senior what would a senior want with a girl who’s barely even sixteen, I mean I’ve kissed like one guy my entire life” I tell her.

Brienna rolls her eyes “Lucas Benevich was a sleaze anyway, you guys dated for like a few weeks” said Brienna and I sigh “try three months” I tell her and she shrugs “whatever that’s not that long” said Brienna “yeah and he dumped me because I wouldn’t sleep with him, maybe I should’ve just done it maybe I would be more confident if I was more experienced” I say to her as Mason comes into the room “experienced in what” he asks as he plops next to Brienna on her bed “sex” said Brienna “wait what does sex have to do with confidence, I mean you weren’t ready to with Lucas and he was dick anyway besides you would’ve regretted it if you just did it because he wanted too” said Mason and Brienna agrees.

Brienna gets up excitedly “oh my god I have a brilliant idea, Brody is having a party this weekend, we should totally go, I mean Catalano will be there and now Mason is in their band and everything we could totally be around them and then maybe it will help if we are all in a group like to talk to Catalano” said Brienna as she twists her hair up with a clip, “I’d have to tell my mom I’m sleeping here because of the no party rule” I said rolling my eyes. 

I decide to leave and Mason offers me a ride but I tell him I want to walk because it gives me time to think. I walk out of Brienna’s house just as Jesse closes the garage door and lights up a cigarette “leaving already” he said and I stop short “yeah” I said I watch him take a drag of his cigarette making me wish I had bummed one from Brienna for the walk home, he notices me looking at him as he smokes “you want one or something” he asks taking his pack out offering me one. That’s when I made the decision to try again to try and talk to him, to be more confident, “yeah I forgot to ask Bri for one for the walk home” I tell him as he hands me a cigarette I put it to my lips holding my hand out for his lighter that he had in his hand but he just smirks then lights it for me. 

I take a drag “thanks” I say softly and he shrugs “no sweat” said Jesse “so you smoke, never thought you would be the type” said Jesse with a grin and I smile “maybe I’m not as innocent as I look” I said to him and he looks me up and down. Then I take another drag of my cigarette trying not to be annoyed with the whole him basically thinking I’m some innocent kid and maybe I am kind of innocent but I still do things I shouldn’t like smoke cigarettes.   
Jesse smirks as I lean against the garage next to him and then he is standing over me his hand on either side of my head “really what are you saying that you’re a closet bad girl” he asks flirtatiously and I laugh “what” I said and he steps closer making me freeze as I look up into his piercing blue eyes “what I mean are you good on the outside yet underneath it all, are you actually just a bad girl trying to be good” he asks licking his lips then his hand is on my hip “maybe” I said flirting back not really knowing where this sense of confidence is coming from then he takes my cigarette and takes a drag off of it as he still leans over me   
Jesse keeps his eyes on me “what are you doing to me” he asks randomly, I look at him strangely “I’m not doing anything to you” I said to him and he chuckles “oh you are, I’m starting to think you were put on this earth to destroy me piece by piece” Jesse said just as the garage door clicks and he takes my hand moving me away then pulling me to the side of the house. 

 

Then he backs me up against the house with his body aligned with mine as he looks down at me “how am I going to destroy you” I ask curiously and he bites his lip then TJ calls out for him “because I suddenly want what I can’t have” he tells me just as he’s about to back away I pull him to me by his shirt, surprising him and myself “but you can have me” I say to him and he groans “please don’t say things like that” Jesse begs, “it’s the truth” I admitted and then his hands are in my hair and he smashes his lips to mine. The kiss was so fierce and so passionate something that I’ve never felt, I mean I’ve only kissed one other guy that was Lucas and it wasn’t anything like this, this kiss was a kiss that consumed my very being.

Jesse presses against me as we kiss and I feel something poking me and I realize what it is right away and it stirs something inside me, we continue to kiss until we hear TJ call out for him again “let me give you a ride home” he asks in between another kiss, “okay” I said knowing my mom was working late. TJ calls out again and Jesse walks off and I wait for them to go into the garage again then I sit on the steps and wait for Jesse to come out again and I meet him and he opens the passenger door letting me into his car.


End file.
